Project: Telmor
by Karu Leonnese
Summary: AU fic about Zelgadis and Gourry's Paranormal Agency. The two get a lesson in vampires when Vrumugun comes in for help rescuing Zangulus.
1. Author's Notes

Project: Telmor Version 3.0  
  
by Karu Leonnese  
  
Author's Notes  
  
This is it. Finally, my attempt at a novelette, or whatever. Note the emphasis on the word attempt. I'm not very good at long works. I tend to jump from project to project quickly, so if I hope to get anything done, I have to do short stories. But now I think I can try this. I had started this idea awhile ago, under another anime, but it didn't work. The idea itsself was good, so I decided to try it again, with Slayers charas. The first setup didn't work either, so I lost interest. Now I'm coming back to it yet again, which makes me think this idea is too good to leave alone.  
  
This is an AU fic, with new characters, no magic (for the humans at least) and a more modern time setting. I'm hoping it will be much better skill- wise than the last version. I'm going for a more descriptive, better- written work than I started with, and any one of the few (and I mean few) readers of Version 1.0 should know that the rewrite will be pretty different from the original. And that's a good thing. And no one at all got to read Ver. 2.0, so I'm not worried about that.  
  
Most of my logic on the myths in this story are a combination of well-known theories and my own additions and subtractions. They are not meant for anything than to develop things in this fic, and not meant to be taken as truth.  
  
I do not own some of the characters used in this story, although a few are of my own creation and colaberation with others. Those characters belong to myself and whomever they are based on. The Slayers personas belong to their respective creators and rightholders, and are mearly used in this story, however OOC they may be. I'm making no money off this, and it's for nothing more than a hope of creativity.  
  
Flames are accepted, if only to be MSTed and laughed at. Constructive critism is definately accepted and encouraged. Just let me know someone's reading this.  
  
In other words, please direct all lawsuits and death threats to my brothers, not me. ^.^  
  
~Karu ^.^ \/ 


	2. Chapter One

Project: Telmor  
  
By Karu Leonnese  
  
Notes: Telmor is 'fear' in Spanish. And to everyone who reads this that's waiting for Never Knew You, I'm still gonna finish. Sorry bout the wait on that.  
  
  
  
Chapter One  
  
"This does not look good..." Zelgadis looked almost calmly at the indicator he held in his hand. It was lighting up red in color. "Red usually means bad..."  
  
He looked around the dimly-lit corridor he was in. In fact, the only light at all came from his small flashlight, solitary beam of light bouncing nervously into every corner. Thick red carpeting muffled his steps, and small pillars sat every so often along the walls, holding up ceramic statues of serious-looking people. The door on the other side of the hall seemed farther away that it really was, and it felt like he had entered the corridor an eternity ago. And of course, in between those two doors was a stretch of walls and musty smelling carpet, giving the whole hall a distict odor of antiquity. Why did places with a haunted reputation always look so...haunted?  
  
It was cold. Even through a long-sleeved white t-shirt, khaki pants, fingerless gloves and an old leather jacket, Zelgadis could still feel the chill. And that was almost an even worse sign than the red indicator.  
  
Ironic enough, Zelgadis had started this business as a means to discover his own 'defect', as he referred to it. His niche was the paranormal. Everything from ghosts to just plain unexplainable. Which is what he was. Zelgadis possessed some sort of disorder, which seemed to belong to him alone, which made his skin a pale sky bluish color, as well as littered by small brown-grey stones at some points. His hair, a pale lavendar, was almost wirelike, jutting out every which way. No one, not even himself, was completely sure what caused this, but it didn't affect his health, so no one worried much. Except Zelgadis. But presently, there were more pressing issues to deal with than his curse.  
  
"I should've waited for Gourry..." Zelgadis sighed quietly and took a cell phone from its place clipped on his belt. He pressed the speed-dial button and waited for the rings. Finally, it clicked.  
  
"Gourry? Are you there?" he asked.  
  
"Sorry, I can't come to the phone right now..." came the reply of an answering machine With some annoyance, Zelgadis waited for the beep..  
  
"Gourry, you should get over here as soon as possible," Zelgadis told the machine, "I've got a red indication, and I'm at the place by myself."  
  
Zelgadis hung the phone up. He motioned to clip it back on his belt when suddenly it was knocked from his hand by an invisible force. The phone flew through the air, crashing into one of the walls. Zel crused softly and turned to the wall.  
  
"Looks like this guy doesn't want to wait for company..." he whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
It was coming closer. He was going to hit it if he didn't do something.Yet he went on, even quickening his speed. And at the last minute, he swerved, missing it by a hair.  
  
Gourry smiled to himself. So far, he had 50 points. This was his best game of 'Dodge the Leaf' ever.  
  
He continued along the sidewalk, careful to avoid the crunching sound of leaves. It was a game he played by himself often, whenever he walked alone. It helped to pass the time, especially during long-distances.  
  
He shook his head, long blond hair waving slightly. He knew he had to get to the office fast. He was already running late when his car broke down, and he jad been walking since then. Zelgadis was waiting on him.  
  
Gourry finally reached the office, a small room of a business building, with the sign G & G Paranormal Investigations. The two had started the business together, for different reasons. Zelgadis had wanted an excuse to study unexplainable phenomenon, and needed something to pay the bills. Gourry wasn't completely sure why he had gotten into P.I. Maybe it was because he wanted to help Zel. The two had been friends for quite some time, though their personalities clashed so much even they themselves were sometimes forced to wonder why they got along so well. Zelgadis was quiet and contemplative, while Gourry perferred action and tended to be a bit loud and, at times, very clueless. Yet the pair were a great team and excellent friends.  
  
Zel obviously wasn't there, as the door was locked and the lights were out. He checked the mailbox, where the two would leave messages for each other when they needed. He found a small slip of paper in the box, written in Zelgadis' careful handwriting.  
  
Gourry, I went ahead without you. This place is probably nothing but a small case. I'll bet I'm done before you even get there. ~Zel  
  
Gourry frowned as he turned to leave. Now he'd have to walk all the way to the house they were investigating for ghosts. Did any buses run down by there?  
  
His thought was interrupted as a thin hand clamped over his mouth and pulled him into a doorway.  
  
~*~  
  
Zelgadis looked around cautiously. Apparently, this wasn't an ordinary case. He had underestimated the power of this spirit.  
  
A fatal mistake if there was one.  
  
He heard laughter. Whipping his head around to locate the source, he forced himself not to be afraid. He knew spirits couldn't hurt him, but it was frightening all the same.  
  
"Gourry, where are you...?" he whispered.  
  
Another laugh. Almost like a giggle. Whomever and whatever this thing was, it seemed to enjoy toying with him. Zelgadis clenched his teeth. If it could laugh, then it could talk.  
  
"Show yourself. Who are you?"  
  
The unmistakable form of a hand pressed on his right shoulder. The cold went right through jacket and shirt. "I could ask the same of you..."  
  
Wide-eyed, Zel turned a one-eighty, whirling to face the quite visible form of a man, eyes closed in a mischeivous smile. Zelgadis yelped and backed away.  
  
"Oops...did I scare you?" The hint of joy in his voice denied the concern of the words.  
  
The figure stood still, giving Zelgadis a moment to take in the features of him. Pale skin and shoulder-length purple hair. He was still smiling. He was dressed in blue jeans. His bright red sneakers contrasted with the orange t-shirt he wore, which read: "Warning: Contents Hot"  
  
Zelgadis frowned slightly. This did not look like a spirit. It looked more like someone who had walked in from the street, curious as to know why an abandoned house was lit up by a flashlight.  
  
"You'd best leave. I'm busy."  
  
"What's a cute thing like you doing in a place like this?" the purple- haired figure grinned, eyes still closed. He seemed normal enough, yet Zelgadis sensed something odd about him. Something unsettling that he couldn't place.  
  
"Go away," the blue-hued man snapped.  
  
"I'd rather not," the other replied offhandedly, "I don't want to leave you all alone...Zelgadis."  
  
~*~  
  
"I am not going to harm you. Please do not yell." a soft calm voice hissed. Gourry nodded, and the hand was removed from his mouth.  
  
The blond turned to face the other. "Who're you?"  
  
He stared into a pair of icy blue eyes, belonging to a man with limp brown hair, an oddly shaped nose and a rather emotionless face. He wore a hooded grey sweatshirt with the hood up, covering the back of his head, and dark brown pants. His hair was a bit longer than shoulder-length, and hung in tendrils in front of his face and around his shoulders.  
  
"My name is Vrumugun. I am sorry to scare you like that, but I have an urgent matter to discuss with you."  
  
Gourry, never one for quick thinking, was quite confused. "O...kay..."  
  
"You are from the Paranormal Agency, are you not?"  
  
The blond nodded, noting in some small corner of his mind that Vrumugun seemed to speak very properly, without using contractions. It struck him as odd, but he didn't say anything.  
  
"Good. I have a friend that has been kidnapped. I have reason to believe it was by something...something that was not human."  
  
~*~  
  
Zelgadis stared at the intruder. "H-how do you know my name?"  
  
The other stepped closer. "I know a lot more than you think I know. You can call me Xellos."  
  
"How about I call you nothing. I'm leaving." Zelgadis moved down the hall towards the door. Xellos did nothing, just stood there, smiling. With an odd look, Zel turned his head momentarily back to the other. "You're not going to try an stop me?"  
  
Xellos shrugged. "If I thought this was really the end of our meeting, I might try to detain you."  
  
Zelgadis glared at Xellos. He definately didn't like this guy. "Well, it is. I'm going out the door, and out of here. And you'd better not try to follow."  
  
"I have no intention of following you."  
  
Zel glared once more at the purple-haired man, then continued to the door. It was a slow walk through the hallway, with the silence between the two. Finally, he reached the door he had entered. Opening it, he muttered, "This place was hardly haunted anyways..."  
  
The doorknob yanked itself out of his hand and the door slammed shut. Zelgadis stared at it with wide eyes.  
  
"I said I didn't think this was the end of our meeting..."  
  
Zelgadis didn't have to look at Xellos to know he was still smiling. Or smirking at any rate. "What are you...?"  
  
Xellos calmly walked over to the blue-skinned figure without saying a word. Then he waved his index finger and tapped Zel lightly on the nose and grinned. "Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
~*~  
  
"So, what you're saying is that you got a case for us?" Gourry looked quizzilcally at Vrumugun.  
  
"In a matter of speaking, I suppose so." Vrumugun leaned against the doorframe, looking down.  
  
Gourry blinked a few times. Finally an idea came to him. "You wanna come with me? I'm supposed to go meet my partner at this house. We can talk about it there. He's the brains of the outfit anyways..."  
  
The brown-haired man thought about the invitation. "Alright."  
  
Gourry smiled disalarmingly. "I'm Gourry."  
  
"Yes, I know. Zangulus had told me about you."  
  
"Your friend?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Gourry decided that Vrumugun probably didn't want to explain things twice, so he didn't want to ask much about the kidnapping. Better to do it when they met up with Zel. He'd understand it better anyway. The two started down the stairs, with Gourry in the lead.  
  
An uncomfortable silence occured between them. Gourry hated uncomfortable silences, which is usually why people labeled him as a moron. He tended to talk rather than suffer through silence. And what usually came out was unprepared speech, which led to nonsense or saying the wrong thing about the situation.  
  
This was one of such times.  
  
"So...what's with your nose?"  
  
Vrumugun stopped short. He hated comments on his appearance, especially when they did not involve the slightest indication of tact. "Nothing," he muttered.  
  
Gourry got the point through Vrumugun's tone. "Sorry. I didn't mean-"  
  
The other cut him off. "It is alright. I am almost used to it by now."  
  
Mentally cursing, Gourry stopped Vrumugun with a hand on his shoulder. "I didn't mean it like that. Sorry. I have this habit of blurting things out."  
  
Vrumugun looked at Gourry, scanning his face for traces of sadistic humor he usually found in those that tormented him about his looks. Finding none, he decided that the blond was sincerly apologizing. "It is fine. I know you did not mean it."  
  
"It's just different is all..." Gourry shrugged and left it at that.  
  
~*~  
  
"Let me go," Zelgadis ordered. Xellos just stood inches from his face, eyes closed in that ever-present smile.  
  
"Now where would the fun be in that, Zel-chan?"  
  
"Don't call me that. You still haven't told me how you knew my name."  
  
Xellos giggled slighly, sending an uncomfortable shiver down Zelgadis' spine. "Silly. I never answer questions directly. It's more interesting the other way around."  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Nothing much. I just wondered why you're snooping around my house."  
  
Zelgadis started. "Your house? This place has been abandoned for years!"  
  
Xellos laughed out loud abruptly. "And I liked it that way. It was, until you brust in here!"  
  
Zelgadis saw that this conversation wasn't getting him anywhere but annoyed with Xellos, so he took the oppourtunity. "Then let me go. I'll leave you alone and never come back."  
  
Xellos waved his index finger again, this time in Zel's face. "Nah...now that I've met you, I'm having too much fun to just give it up!"  
  
Zelgadis started to reply, but he was interrupted by a loud bang on the door. He looked from the door to Xellos.  
  
"Ooh...more visitors!"  
  
He opened the door in one fast motion, that Zelgadis barely saw him move at all. Standing in the doorway was Gourry and someone he didn't know.  
  
"Gourry!" Zelgadis gasped.  
  
"Hey Zel," he motioned to the brown-haired man next to him, "This is Vrumugun. He's got a case for us when you're done with..." he saw Xellos for the first time, "Who's this?"  
  
Zelgadis rolled his eyes. "That's what I'm asking myself..."  
  
Xellos grinned. "I'm Xellos. Any friends of Zel-chan are friends of mine!"  
  
Gourry blinked. "Zel...chan?"  
  
Zel sighed and shook his head. "Don't ask." 


	3. Chapter Two

Project: Telmor  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Notes: I only got one review. u.u...makes me feel so unloved. Um..not really. Thanks to Zarla, who reviewed! ^.^ Now can I ask for an update to Let Me Play? =D  
  
~*~ "Can I ask again why you feel the need to follow us?" Zelgadis glared in Xellos' direction as the four walked off the front porch of the house.  
  
"Because I just couldn't stand the thought of being without you, Zel-chan," came the sickeningly sweet reply.  
  
He decided it was pointless to get Xellos to do- or not do, in this case- something against his will, so he left it at that. The purple-haired man didn't seem to pose a threat to anything except his sanity, and there was always strength in numbers. But there was still that bad vibe he got that he couldn't repress.  
  
"So where'd you find him?" Gourry asked quietly, sliding into the passenger seat of Zel's car.  
  
"Let's just say.he came with the house." Zel turned the ignition.  
  
Vrumugun and Xellos sat in the back, with the middle seat separating them. Apparently Vrumugun didn't like Xellos just as Zelgadis didn't, because he made it a priority to avoid the purple-haired man at almost any costs. He sat still, face turned away from Xellos, looking out the window. Xellos could see that he was being pointedly ignored. Which was all the more reason to 'get to know' Vrumugun better.  
  
"So.I didn't quite catch your name," Xellos grinned, causing Vrumugun to look at him.  
  
"It is Vrumugun."  
  
"Hmm. That's a bit wordy, doncha think? Can I call you Vrummy? Or Vru-chan maybe?"  
  
Vrumugun cast him a frown. "That is a bit imformal, is it not? We just met." In truth, he didn't want Xellos calling him anything, let alone something that suggested they had some sort of personal relationship.  
  
Not that Xellos cared in the least. "Vru-chan it is then!"  
  
Vrumugun rolled his eyes and returned his stare at the passing scenery. "Please leave me be."  
  
Up front, Zelgadis and Gourry were planning their next plan of action. Zel decided it was almost pointless to try and do anything about Xellos. He seemed intent on following them, and didn't pose any threat, minus Zel's sanity, and there was strength in numbers. He also may or may not have supernatural powers, the lavender-haired investigator wasn't completely sure yet, and there was still that unsettling feeling to deal with.  
  
"What do you think?" he asked Gourry.  
  
"We should help Vrummy. His friend got kidnapped by something paranormal."  
  
Zel nodded. "We can start that as soon as we get back to the office."  
  
Gourry looked quizzically at his friend. "What about this case?"  
  
The other frowned. "Complete bust. Turns out Xellos lives there."  
  
"Bummer..."  
  
Zelgadis pulled the car into the parking lot, and the two investigators led Vrumugun and Xellos up to their office. Once inside, Xellos promptly flopped down in Zel's chair, propping both feet up on the desk with the ankles crossed. The desk's owner narrowed his eyes at him.  
  
Gourry, hoping to avoid an arguement, turned to Vrumugun, who had taken a place in one of the chairs facing the desks. "So, what's going on?"  
  
Vrumugun took a deep breath. "As I said, my friend Zangulus has been taken. Now, I know this does not constitute paranormal activity, and if it did not, I would not have come to you. But I am almost positive that it was not human that did this."  
  
Zelgadis sat on the edge of his desk, causing a slight giggle to errupt from Xellos. "What do you mean, 'not human'?"  
  
"I...I am not sure," he played nervously with a strand of thread on his sleeve, "I had just left our apartment to go to the store. I remembered I had forgotten my jacket, and went back to get it. I had not walked more than a few steps from the front door, but when I got back inside, I could not find Zangulus."  
  
"So...how do you know he was kidnapped?" Gourry offered a confused look.  
  
"The window was open, and I had specifically remembered that I closed it before I left. And our apartment is on the fourteenth floor of the building, with a straight drop from that window. And then I found this note on the table." He took a crumpled piece of paper out of his jeans pocket and handed it to Zelgadis.  
  
Zel read the note to himself, then aloud. "We have your friend. If you want him back, you must bring the paranormalists to the Fusion night club in two days..." he looked at Vrumugun and held the paper out to him, in case he wanted it back, "The paranormalists? Does that mean us? How do you know we're the ones they mean?"  
  
"I know because Zangulus knew. He spends hours on the computer, looking up things. He stumbled across your website a few weeks ago, and was very interested in it. He keeps a book of all his favorite website addresses, and it was next to the note, with your circled. So I knew they wanted me to get you."  
  
"This is so cool!" Xellos grinned. Zelgadis turned to glare at him, and was rewarded by the other flashing him a 'V for Victory' sign and and even bigger smile.  
  
"I do realize that this will put you in danger," Vrumugun continued, "So I will understand if you do not wish to help."  
  
"Of couse we'll help!" Gourry answered, "We live for danger, right Zel?"  
  
Zelgadis looked at Gourry, then Vrumugun before nodding. "We'll help you however possible."  
  
"And don't forget about me!" Xellos chimed in.  
  
"You are NOT coming with us."  
  
Xellos latched himself onto Zelgadis' arm. "PLEASE ZEL-CHAN?! I'LL BE GOOD, I SWEAR!!"  
  
The azure-skinned man shook his arm, but Xellos remained wrapped around it. "Get off me, you...you fruitcake!"  
  
Xellos laughed, but didn't let go. "Fruitcake? I like that! You give the cutest pet names Zel-chan!"  
  
Zelgadis let out a loud growl and whipped his arm out of Xellos' grasp. "FINE! You can come if you just stop CALLING ME ZEL-CHAN!!"  
  
The purple-haired man nodded happily. "Of course! Sure thing, Zel-chan!"  
  
~*~  
  
Everyone was busy. Zelgadis, the unofficially-appointed 'leader' had given out assignments, and each of the four were hard at work. Zelgadis and Gourry were researching paranormal books to get a clue as to what they were dealing with. Vrumugun was online, getting all the information possible on the Fusion night club. Xellos had been instructed to just stay out of everyone's way, so he was trying his best to do the opposite.  
  
After a few solid hours of this, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
Gourry jumped up. "That should be the pizza!" He ran to the door and opened it, only to find not the pizza delivery person there, but a young woman. "Hello?"  
  
She looked to be around her early twenties, with long dark brown hair that stopped just above her waist and bangs the length of her face, ending in spiked tips. She was pale; paler than both Xellos and Vrumugun, with blazing amber eyes. Her clothes consisted mainy of dark shades, a grey vest- shirt with long mesh sleeves, grey flare pants with a black side-split skirt on top. She wore black shoes with thick heels, a black headband and a spiked dog collar around her neck.  
  
"You're...not here to deliver pizza, are you?" Gourry blinked.  
  
"No," she answered, "I'm here to deliver a clue." She handed the blond a small paperback book and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Gourry called after her, "Are you...one of the kidnappers?"  
  
She smiled knowingly. "If I was, would I be helping you?"  
  
"Good point."  
  
She crossed her arms. "You're cute though, so I'll give you another hint: There was a reason you all were chosen. It's either your damnation or your salvation how you use your power."  
  
Before he could say another word, she turnd on her heel and walked away.  
  
Gourry stood in the doorway, holding the book and looking to where the woman disappeared around the corner. "Our...our powers?"  
  
"Did they get the order right?" Zelgadis asked, as he walked into the main office, a large ancient-looking book open in his hands. Looking up, he noticed his friend's dazed look. "Gourry? Are you okay?"  
  
The blond shook his head, as if to clear it of thoughts. "Huh? Oh, sure, yeah."  
  
"What's that?" Zel nodded his head to the paperback, which Gourry handed to him.  
  
"Part of our research, I guess."  
  
The other gave him a confused look. He set the old book on his desk and opened the smaller one. It was a collection of short stories, all dealing with supernatural elements.  
  
"Well, this gets us nowhere..." Gourry sighed.  
  
"What gets us nowhere?" Vrumugun stepped into the office to join the two, shuffling papers printed from the computer, Xellos following behind.  
  
Zelgadis tossed the book lightly to the brown-haired man. "Just something Gourry found."  
  
"I didn't find it...someone gave it to me."  
  
Zelgadis turned his head sharply, almost knocking Xellos over, who had come to stand by him.  
  
"Hey, hey! Watch the wire patch Zel-chan!"  
  
The other glared at him. "I told you not to call me that!"  
  
Xel shrugged. "That was in the past. Live for the future...Zel-chan."  
  
The blue-hued man reached to hit Xellos, but stopped when Vrumugun dropped the book to the floor. Everyone stared at him, as he gaped at the floor, hands shaking.  
  
"What the-?!" Zelgadis picked the book up, "Vrumugun, are you okay?"  
  
"In...the table of contents..."  
  
Zel turned the paperback to the contents page. There he found one of the stories circled in red ink. The same ink that the note Vrum showed them was written in.  
  
"The same ink that your address was circled in Zangulus' book..."  
  
Everyone gathered closer, eagar to read what the circle highlighted.  
  
"Dracula..."  
  
~*~  
  
A brown-haired woman stared up from the sidewalk to the office window. She laughed as she saw the look on the foursome's faces as her clue struck them. Then she started walking down the sidewalk and into an alley.  
  
"Well Jeremy, looks like I just made your quest a bit more interesting, didn't I?"  
  
She heard steps behind her. Slowing her pace, she couldn't help a smirk as she noted the presence of someone blocking the way she had came.  
  
"Just give me all your money and you won't get hurt," the rough voice of a man ordered.  
  
"Am I honestly supposed to believe that?" She turned to face him.  
  
He was large, and tough-looking. Someone who probably made his living taking advantage of those he thought were weaker than him. Unfortunately for him, he had misjudged.  
  
He grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward. That was as far as his attack went however, because the next thing he knew, the woman had used her free arm to grab the arm that grasped her wrist and flip the heavy man to the ground.  
  
"Too bad...you made a mistake..." she smiled maliciously, bearing her teeth, with two sharp fangs clearly noticable, "Good night." 


End file.
